Decision
by xupavee2
Summary: This is a story about a girl name Jessica's. She doesnt talk,she's the school freak and nobody likes her. One day,Nastu,Gray,Laxus,Sting,jellal,Rogue and Loke came to the school and some reason,even though they just met, she talked to them become great friends and the boys feel in love with her,they all confessed,but Jessica didn't know who to accept since she love them all.


**This is my first fanfiction that I have ever put out in public. I know it's not the best, but I tried. I'm only in 8th grade and yea. Well... I hope you like it! I'll try to update 3-4 times a month. :P**

**Name:** Jessica Ryūketsu ( .info/images/safe-wallpapers/anime/anime_girls/19515_anime_girls_anime_girls_with_ )

**Age:** 15

**Birthday:** July 25

**Butler(s):** unknown

**Parents:** Deceased

**Company(s) Owned:** secret billionaire

**Appearance:** Like pictures but with black hair and glasses

**Height:** 5'4

**Eyes:** Blue contacts, real color - unknown

**Personality:** smart

Seems - Quite, shy, loner, scary

Reality - unknown

**Powers/Magic:** Can do anything… She can create and master or learn and master ANY thing.

**Pets/Exceeds: **Hades ( fs70/200H/i/2013/020/2/5/changed_by_ ), Ripper ( fs71/200H/i/2010/011/e/5/Bane_by_ ), Lucifer ( fs26/200H/i/2008/066/9/9/Feral_by_ ), Angle ( fs70/f/2013/315/f/1/fairy_tail_exceed_ery_oc_shi_s_exceed_by_ ), Niko ( images/i/2003/42/e/5/Winged_ ), Theodore ( . /tumblr_maqcdulZuP1qf7dauo1_ ), Nova., and Pluto (Black Butler Hell Hound). No one knows.

**Chapter One:**

Jessica is the school's freak. She's quite and doesn't talk. She wears _geek glasses_ and is weird to other people. She gets bullied. But the thing that makes every hates her and is scared of her, the thing that makes her different, is that she doesn't care.

Narrator's pov

It was a usual day at school. Jessica's sitting at her desk quietly and is looking out the window. Her desk is in the back next to the window. "Everyone please take you seats, we have some new students today." The teacher, Mrs. Hana, said sweetly. Then she motions some students in.

Seven boys came walking in. All of the girls started to drool and had heart shaped eyes. All except Jessica, she was too distracted by the wind that hits the tree making is sway in a beautiful swift motion. "Class, this is Natsu, Gray, Sting, Rogue, Laxus, Jellal, and Loke. They will be in your classes from now on. Please be nice to them class." She said in a sweet but serious way. Of course the class nodded their heads or something.

"Well, we don't have any empty seats. You guys will have to go get them. They're in the storage room. But you guys don't know the way.. I guess I'll have to have someone show you the way." Mrs. Hana said. All the girls immediately raised their hands and started to yell something like "Pick me! Pick me!" or something. She scanned through the room and spotted someone. "Oh Jessica, do you mind showing the boys the way? Maybe help them?" She said. The class was completely silent and just stared at Jessica. She just nodded and got up and walked toward the boys.

"Hi! My name is Natsu Dragneel! What's yours?" the pink haired boy exclaimed. Jessica just looked at the teacher and Mrs. Hana hurried and explain, "Well you see Natsu, Jessica doesn't talk. It's not that she can't, I don't think, but I think it's that she won't. She hasn't talked in over 5 years, ever since the accident." All of the boys looked shocked. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, I didn't know." Natsu apologized. Jessica just looked up and nodded, and then she just motions them to follow her.

Natsu's pov

Wow, she's very quiet. Even the way she walks! It seems like she's floating off the ground or something. No even a little tap from her every step. We walked through the hall and then a group of girls came walked towards Jessica. "What do we have here? Why is someone as ugly as you walking with these hot guys?" One of the girls said. Jessica just ignored them and kept walking. I was shocked that she could just ignore them. "Hey! Don't talk to her like that!" Gray yelled. The girls were shocked. "You guys don't even know her! She's the school freak! Nobody liked her. You guys should stay away from her or you'll be just like her. An ugly mute freak!" one of the other girls said staring at Jessica with discuss. I was so mad, I was going to yell at them too but then was stopped by Jessica and she just looked at us saying '_Let's go_'. And she started to continue to walk.

Laxus's pov

We walked to the storage room. It was a huge room. Jessica walked in and showed us the desks. We were all able to carry the desks because we were all strong but couldn't carry the chairs. "We can just come back to get it later." Then the unexpected happened. "I can carry it." We heard a girl's voice. It was the most beautiful and sweetest voice I have ever heard! It was Jessica.

"YOU CAN TALK?!" Loke screamed. "Yea, why?" She asked as if she hasn't not talked for like 5 years! "I thought you didn't talk." Natsu said in disbelief. "Well I do, just not here. They bully me and stuff that's why I don't talk to them. But you guys seem different." She said.

She seems really sweet and stuff, then I remembered the desks' chairs. "Oh by the way, how can you carry the chairs?" I asked. She just sigh then she snapped her finger and then all of the desks and chairs were floating. "Magic." She said smiling and started to walk back to class.

Boy's pov

She's pretty cute…


End file.
